The present invention is directed to pest management and more particularly to controlling a route of travel of crawling vermin, particularly crawling arthropods (including crawling insects) by interrupting their route of travel. The present invention provides an ecological approach to controlling crawling arthropods. It promotes environmentally-sound methods that employ point source (e.g., point of entry) physical and biological controls versus sole reliance on the atomizing, spraying and broadcasting of chemicals to keep crawling pest populations at tolerable levels. The U.S. Government has mandated a 50% reduction in the use of sprayed and broadcasted chemicals by the year 2000.
Crawling insect arthropods can cause serious damage in the agricultural industry as well as in non-agricultural environments. Further, crawling vermin can bite and/or cause the spread of disease among humans and animals. It is important to devise a device and method for impeding their route of travel.
For example, the infestation of crawling insect vermin can cause severe economic loss in citrus and other fruit and nut trees, nursery stock and ornamentals. The red imported fire ants (RIFA) in particular are responsible for damage and death of young citrus trees in the major U.S. citrus growing regions. RIFA feed on bark and cambium to obtain sap, girdling and often killing trees. Fire ants and other ants also tend a number of homopteran insects which can act as vectors for plant diseases. They will also frequently attack beneficial biocontrol organisms that prey on these homopteran insects. Fire ants have been known to frequent citrus groves, destroying young citrus trees and delaying production of fruit on those trees. With regard to more mature or fruit bearing citrus, RIFA typically build mounds at the base of these trees. Although their girdling activities do not kill the tree, they can cause xe2x80x9ctop die-backxe2x80x9d resulting in a 15 to 20 percent yield loss. Fire ants feeding on blossoms, leaves and fruits have caused up to 90 percent yield loss in some areas. Fire ants are aggressive and inflict a painful sting, creating a hazard for persons working on the trees in the immediate area. In addition, RIFA are known to clog irrigation microjets. They also spread diseases to various citrus trees and fruits.
Prior methods for controlling RIFA and other crawling vermin include Reese Wraps which are insulating treewraps that contain a slow release packet of Diazinon. This method protects the young tree by killing any insect that comes into contact with it. However, the expense of this method is often prohibitive; therefore, Reese Wraps are not widely used.
The most prevalent method currently used for large-scale control of RIFA mounds in producing citrus groves in Florida and Texas is the EPA-registered pesticide Lorsban. This organophosphate insecticide kills exposed foraging ants on contact. Lorsban is dispersed by providing a uniform coverage throughout the grove. Although the various methods for applying Lorsban have reduced the foraging ant activity, the broadcasting method is contrary to federal mandates to reduce overall proliferation of pesticides in the environment. Random application of chemicals via spraying and broadcasting methods infiltrate the groundwater and provide other undesirable effects.
Another product, Logic, is registered for RIFA control on non-bearing citrus trees. Like Lorsban, Logic is applied by the broadcasting method. This product is an insect growth regulator, acting primarily on the ant queen. The method is very expensive.
In addition to RIFA and other types of ants, other crawling insects produce problems in groves. These include, but are not limited, to eastern Lubber grasshopper, Asian cockroaches, Gypsy Moths and others, including scales, pests, spider mites, aphids, ants, thrips and cutworms.
Many of the prior art techniques for addressing crawling arthropods are not only expensive but the products must be readdressed and reapplied quite frequently. There is a need in the industry for developing a means or device for interrupting a route of travel of crawling insect arthropods and other crawling pests at point source or point of entry that is simple to use, uncomplicated, long lasting and relatively inexpensive. It is further desirable that such device be able to control crawling vermin on a steady, non-haphazard basis.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a novel barrier against arthropods or other vermin crawling along a surface.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, a device for interrupting a route of travel of crawling arthropods is comprised of a soft pliable polymer, or other acceptable pliable material, collar portion adapted for receipt about a surface. A mounting portion secures the collar portion to the surface and prevents relative motion between the collar and the surface. A substantially continuous flared skirt portion extends from the collar portion and comprises a soft pliable polymer, or other acceptable pliable material, having an arthropod-deterring ingredient molded therein. Alternatively, the arthropod deterring ingredient can be applied to a surface of the skirt portion or to a removable disk or cartridge adapted for insertion beneath the skirt portion. The skirt defines an unobstructed access opening opposite the collar. The opening is defined by an end of the substantially continuous skirt.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a soft pliable polymer (or other soft, pliable or rigid material) band has a arthropod-deterring ingredient molded therein. The band is adapted for tight and substantially continuous receipt about a surface. A mounting portion secures the band to the surface and prevents relative motion between the band and the surface. The band is fixed in place by a fastener.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a device for protecting a botanical axis from crawling arthropods comprises a soft pliable collar portion adapted for receipt about the botanical axis. A flared skirt portion extends from the collar. The skirt portion is comprised of a soft pliable material having an arthropod-deterring ingredient disposed or molded therein. An unobstructed access opening is defined by an end of the flared skirt opposite the collar.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for interrupting a route of travel of crawling arthropods along a slender object. A soft pliable polymer is provided, with a flared skirt extending therefrom. An arthropod-deterring ingredient is molded in the skirt. The collar is wrapped about an outer perimeter of the slender object and fastened into place. An open end of the skirt is directed toward the source of the crawling arthropods. A vapor head, which creates a deterring atmosphere, is produced within the space defined by the skirt and deters and interrupts the crawling arthropods"" route of travel.
A principal advantage of the invention is that only a minimum amount of the arthropod-deterring ingredient, which is preferably impregnated into (or in the alternative applied to) an expandable soft polymeric material from which at least the skirt portion is molded, is required.
Another advantage of the invention is the ability for the protective barrier against insects to conform to the outer configuration of a given surface. The device can be molded and shaped for various preferred sizes and virtually any shape-round, square, rectangular, angular, or a combination of shapes.
Yet another advantage of the invention resides in the ability of the device to stretch when applied to a structure to make the fit secure and snug and to firmly hold the device in place. The stretchability also allows for stretchability during growth of a botanical axis.
Another advantage of the invention resides in the ability of ends of the collar portion to overlap to allow for fit adjustment and growth of an underlying botanical axis.
Yet another advantage of the invention resides in the device""s durability and usefulness in all weather conditions without dissipation of the active material. The active ingredient dissipates on a slow release basis regardless of the weather.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its ability to deter crawling insects and impede their route of travel. The device is non-directional and can be applied to any surface in any direction (e.g. upward, downward, horizontally, diagonally). Furthermore, it is portable can be moved from structure to structure, place to place without destroying or interrupting the effect of the active ingredient.
The barrier of the present invention is long lasting, and provides an economical alternative to prior art methods for controlling crawling insect arthropod in specific areas at pont source (not flying insects). The device can be applied in the agricultural area for use on a variety of botanical axes such as on trees, limbs, branches, and other growing plants and shrubs. It can also be used to prevent arthropods from crawling into homes, onto shelving, boats, and virtually along any surface which provides a route of travel for crawling pests. The barrier is designed so that humans face minimal contact with the arthropod-deterring ingredient, be it a pesticide, insecticide, repellant, or natural substance. Preferably, the arthropod-deterring material is safe if humans come into contact with it. Is also safe for use in agriculture. A cover or vinyl shield can be employed.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding of the following detailed description.